1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conical roller bearing. More particularly, it relates to a conical roller bearing with seals which can be handled as an assembly when the conical roller bearing is incorporated into or removed from an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various conical roller bearings which can be handled as an assembly. They include those in which separation of the various parts forming a bearing is prevented by a seal mounted on the end portion of the outer race of the conical roller bearing.
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings show an example of the above-described bearing. This conical roller bearing with seals is of such a structure that when an assembly (cone) of an inner race, rollers and a retainer moves axially, the larger diameter side end portion of the rollers comes into contact only with the lips of the seals. Therefore, the lips of the seals may be injured by the rollers.
As a countermeasure therefor, a conical roller bearing shown in FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings has been proposed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 82324/1981. The bearing of FIG. 3 is such that the end portion of the metallic outer ring 1a of a seal extends axially inwardly so that when the cone has moved, the larger diameter side end surface 3a of a roller bears against the inner end surface 2a of the metallic outer ring 1a to prevent the seal from being injured. However, the bearing of FIG. 3 is of such a structure that the outer ring 1a which is a metal contacts the larger diameter side end surface 3a of the roller and therefore, a harmful injury may be imparted to the important end surface 3a which slidably contacts the flange surface of the inner race.
Further, a double row outwardly facing conical roller bearing which comprises an outer race and two sets of assemblies (hereinafter referred to as the cone) each comprising an inner race, a plurality of conical rollers and retainers and which can be incorporated and removed with the outer race and the cone as a unit is shown in FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings. This bearing is of such a structure that a circumferential groove is formed in the inner race and a snap ring is mounted in this circumferential groove to prevent separation, and this has led to the disadvantage that the formation of the circumferential groove and the mounting of the snap ring are cumbersome and much time is required for the manufacture of the bearing.